kokoro kiseki
by baka.mania
Summary: memberikan hati kepada potongan-potongan besi. mampukah? RnR please.


desu! (

_)7_

sebenarnya ini udah dipublish jauh2 hari sebelum hari ini (-

-")a tapi karena aku menyadari ada banyak kesalahan, kerancuan, kejelekan, ah pokoknya sangat jauh dari yang namanya "bagus" (bukan sempurna), maka dari itu aku publish ulang ~ω~ selamat menikmati!

/&*^$$^&(**

.

**xxx Kokoro Kiseki xxx**

**xxx Rouri Nokomori Maikoxxx**

**Xxx One Shoot xxx**

**.**

**Gelap…gelap…gelap…semuanya hitam kosong. Aku sendirian dalam ruangan ini. Tak ada yang bisa ku lihat. Ataukah….mataku tak terbuka?**

"**Papa… Aku ingin bertemu papa…."**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang, buka matamu… _Ohayou_?"

Indonesia, 12 April 2010, keajaiban pertama dalam hidupku terjadi.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

"Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

"_Anata wa_… Anda Profesor saya."

"Apakah system bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Sebutkan kode nama!"

"T12/II/CXV6. Nama rahasia Tonetu Silvisix dengan kode nama nomer dua."

Aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot gadis. Robot yang bertenaga surya dengan rambut panjang kuning cerah. Tinggi idealis dan aku senang dengan gaun yang ku pakaikan padanya. Mata tajamku melekat padanya. Tak bosan aku memperhatikan kesuluruhan tubuh ciptaanku ini. Detil yang paling kecil pun tak ku lewatkan. Sungguh, aku tak berhenti memuji diriku sendiri.

"Kode nama diganti. Nama rahasia tetap di simpan. Jadi, mulai saat ini, nama mu adalah Naruto."

Mata biru safir yang paling membuatku takjub. Seakan ada goresan langit biru di mata itu. Aku sendiri lupa bagaimana bisa menciptakan sebuah mata indah dari kamera pixel berkualitas tinggi.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Mataku berkeliling menelusuri sekujur tubuhnya. Meski masih berbalut kabel-kabel, aku masih bisa melihat bentuk tubuh sempurna. Lekukan mulus dan kulit caramel. Aku jadi terharu bila ingat aku menciptakannya dengan tanganku sendirian.

"Kau siap untuk menyapa dunia?" kataku akhirnya.

"Silahkan berikan perintah suara dan saya akan mematuhinya."

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Sukses besar. Lalu apakah tujuanku meciptakan robot ini? Robot ini ku ciptakan untuk mematuhi segala perintahku. Itu tujuan yang secara terbuka disadari oleh Naruto sendiri. Tetapi yang sesungguhnya tujuanku adalah…memberikan perasaan pada potongan-potongan besi. Bisakah? Apa sih yang tidak bisa ku lakukan? Aku dari clan Uchiha. Ku pasang 'program belajar' seperti pada manusia. Aku harap dengan adanya program ini dapat membantu dia memahami perasaan. Layaknya bayi yang baru lahir, dia belum tahu apa-apa selain namanya sendiri. Maka tugasku selain dari memerintah juga berperan sebagai orang tua untuk mengajarinya. Aku pun siap memperkenalkan Naruto pada dunia.

"Tersenyum, saat orang lain tersenyum padamu." Aku memberi perintah kedua dan langsung mempraktekannya. Aku tersenyum tipis―menguji _detector smile_. Beberapa detik dia terdiam. Aku sedikit cemas, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Khe! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ciptakaan ku ini akan gagal. Lain kali, aku tak akan pernah berfikir aku akan gagal. Meski pikiran itu terlintas hanya sedikit.

.

Naruto, kau siap…

.

.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya menyambar tiada henti. Ruangan riuh penuh gema kagum sementara sang Uchiha muda mempresentasikan robotnya. Tak luput dari luapan perasaan bangga, sang Uchiha pun tersenyum percaya diri.

"…Untuk sementara ini, pergerakannya sedikit kaku dan masih berjalan kurang labil. Tetapi saya akan menyempurnakannya di Jepang. Saya rasa produk elektrik di sana jauh lebih baik."

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran-tawaran pembelian Tonetu?"

"…Apakah anda benar-benar menolak uang jutaan rupiah?.."

"…Ada rencana untuk membuat robot kedua?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menghujam dari bibir-bibir wartawan yang tiada hentinya bergerak. Tetapi tak sedikit pun yang didengar Sasuke. Pertanyaan semacam itu tidak perlu dijawab satu persatu. Seiring tawaran pengusaha besar yang begitu mendesak, pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan tersebut akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"Ke jepang? Cih!" salah satu orang di deretan kursi mewah dengan laga sombong berdecak melecehkan. Rupanya senyum percaya diri Sasuke malah mengundang senyuman lebar diselubungi kesombongan dan _over confidence _dari beberapa pemegang saham yang berebutan membeli Naruto. "Aku bisa mengantarkan Jepang kepadamu. Untuk apa kau ke sana? Membuang uang yang belum kau dapat? Khekhekhe…" Agaknya Sasuke tersinggung. Tapi yang dikatakan orang itu benar. "karena aku lah Jepang." Tambah si Sombong yang makin bergaya memuakkan. Pada waktu itu pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali meluncur. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak ditanggapi oleh orang-orang di atas panggung serba putih ini. Selain dari alasan tadi, para orang bisnis ini hanya menganggap wartawan sebagai lalat penyebar info Cuma-Cuma.

"Itu mungkin bisa membantu. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya" Sasuke menepis enteng tawaran memuakkan tadi. Bahkan Sasuke tersenyum yang benar-benar membuat pengusaha elektronik Jepang itu kesal dan hendak memaki Naruto.

Riuh penonton terdengar serempak seperti angin yang berhembus di sore hari. Pasalnya Uchiha Muda telah menolak uang kira-kira sedikitnya 100 juta sekaligus menantang masalah.

"kau tinggal berikan rancangan Tonetu. Kami tidak membutuhkan Tonetu yang sudah jadi." Cibirnya setengah menyembur.

"yang saya butuhkan hanya beberapa engsel sempurna dan program belajar yang lebih komplit." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil merendahkan suara agar terdengar tak pamer. Tentu menekan si Pengusaha dari Jepang sekaligus mengomporinya untuk meledak. Terlebih Sasuke tidak menjawab tawaran.

Nyaris pengusaha setengah botak bermata sipit itu berdiri, tetapi dia kembali duduk dan salah satu sudut bibirnya naik tanda menemukan ejekan pemicu kemarahan. "Kenapa kau menolak? Bukan kah kau warga Jepang? Kau bisa enak di Jepang dari pada di Indonesia yang serba kurang."

"Siapa bilang?" Sela suara tua lain. Konfrensi sekaligus acara pemberian penghargaan nobel dan rekor muri ini malah menjadi semacam acara debat seperti yang tersiar di salah satu stasiun televisi Indonesia. "Tetaplah bekerja untuk Indonesia. Kami dari Indoelektro akan membiayai kemajuan usaha anda yang bersangkutan dengan pembangunan Indonesia. Mungkin pemerintah akan turut serta." Kini giliran si Bapak yang **nampak** bijak mengimingi Sasuke. Berbeda dengan pengusaha tadi, Bapak ini terlihat kalem dan penuh kasih. Si Pengusaha Sombong pun merasa makin di kompori.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh sopan―meredam kekesalan. "Saya hanya dialiri darah ras Jepang dari almarhum kakek. Kewarganegaraan saya di Jepang pun bersifat sementara. Karena saya lahir di Indonesia dan sudah lebih dari 17 tahun. Akan menjadi warga negara manakah, itu tergantung keinginan saya." Jawabnya percaya diri. Dia sedikit melirik Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya semenjak acara di mulai. Kemudian dia berbisik kepada Naruto "duduklah dekat MC jika kau pegal." Pegal? _Nani_? Dia kan robot. Mana punya saraf… ah, Profesor Sasuke ternyata bisa berbicara seperti orang bodoh juga.

"Saya ke Jepang hanya untuk sekedar penyempurnaan Tonetu." Lanjut Sasuke "Saya tidak akan menjualnya kepada pihak manapun dan siapapun dengan harga berapa pun termasuk sketsa rancangannya. Saya rasa cukup sekian demonstrasi ini. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu saya kerjakan" Sasuke pun undur pamit, dan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mencontoh _gesture_ salam pamit Sasuke.

"Eh tunggu Profesor!" MC yang dari tadi duduk di pojok panggung buru-buru memanggil Sasuke sigap. Yang dipanggil malah terus berjalan pergi.

Selesai lah sudah acara kurang jelas in,i karena Sasuke yang seolah-olah pemimpin acara, mengakhirinya dengan akhir yang kurang bagus. Setidaknya penghargan-penghargaan telah Sasuke dapatkan. Pulang membawa beberapa piagam dan tawaran iklan. Keuntungannya tak seberapa sih dengan modal yang dia keluarkan untuk menciptakan Naruto. Tapi ini sudah dalam garis cukup.

"Tuan!" kata Naruto ketika mereka masih di koridor penyambung antara panggung dan _back stage_. "Anda dipanggil."

"Biarkan saja, Naruto." Sasuke sedikit mengendurkan dasinya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tetapi tuan bilang jika ada yang memanggil setidaknya kita harus tersenyum atau menyahut, bukan?" Naruto berjalan menyamping. Menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding dengan maksud menyeimbangkan badan seiring langkahnya yang cepat. Engsel lutut belum sempurna. Sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya berjalan bebas apa lagi berlari.

"Tidak semua panggilan harus kau sahut. Hahaha" Sasuke berhenti sambil menghadap ke Naruto yang masih berjalan terburu-buru kesusahan.

"Kau," katanya sembari menaruh tangan di ubun-ubun Naruto. "masih butuh banyak belajar." Dia pun mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning di ikat dua ala Misa Amane-nya Naruto.

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Naruto tetap mengangguk karena itu adalah sebuah perintah. Perintah merupakan satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa dia tolak.

Takdir dipertaruhkan. Bagaimana kedepannya? Itu tergantung pada yang menjalani. Esoknya, berbagai surat kabar mengangkat kesuksesan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai topic utama. Ketenaran Naruto pun menjadi-menjadi. Sayang, sebelum ketenarannya makin melenjit jauh, dia malah dibawa pergi. Setidaknya ketenaran Naruto tidak tidak turun ke dasar, masih di lapisan langit.

.

Shibuya, 24 Mei 2010, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati uang hasil kerja Naruto sebagai artis bintang iklan. Tidak akan terasa aneh bila Sasuke bersama Naruto di sampingnya jalan-jalan atau bahkan minum di kafe bernuansa Jepang (ini memang di Jepang, kan?) seperti sekarang ini. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali Naruto sebagai robot. Gerakan mengalir―tidak kaku― dan pakaian modis ala harajuku telah menutupi seluruh engsel-engsel yang nampak. Sehingga kini Naruto menjelma sebagai gadis cantik berambut kuning sebahu. Rambut kuning tidak mencolok kan di Jepang? Paling-paling dianggap anime _freaker_. Tapi jika ada beberapa orang yang ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan Naruto sih…masih dikatakan wajar. Secara, Naruto juga sebagai artis di Jepang, bukan hanya di Indonesia.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri keramaian Shibuya di bulan Mei. Begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang sampai Naruto harus berpegangan kuat pada lengan Sasuke agar tak terbawa arus balik. Tentu Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Pasalnya Naruto belum bisa mengontrol tenaga robot. Sasuke pun buru-buru menepi di salah satu halte bus yang agak sepi dibanding tempat lainnya.

"Na-Naruto, tolong lepas." Sasuke mendesah kesakitan. Dia merintih menahan sakit. Nafas kembali lega begitu cengkraman kematian Naruto terlepas. Yang diciptakan Sasuke ini, robot gadis atau robot penghancur?

"_Nande_?" Tanya naruto dengan halis sedikit mengerut yang lucu sekali dimata Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sendiri yang memberikan raut wajah demikian. Ya…walau pun hasilnya malah terlihat aneh.

"Tanganku kram," jawabnya sambil menggerakan sebelah tangan yang di cengkram Naruto tadi. Perlahan-lahan dia bersandar di salah satu tiang halte. Dia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

"Kram?" Naruto mengulangi

"Kram itu sakit di salah satu bagian tubuh karena lama tidak digerakkan." Jelas Sasuke yang langsung mengerti dengan ketidaktahuan Naruto terhadap kata 'kram'. Masih ingat Naruto menggunakan 'program belajar'? program yang akan membuat Naruto seolah manusia yang menuju dewasa. Masih butuh pembelajaran.

Naruto hendak memijit lengan Sasuke. Pada pijatan pertama, Sasuke menjerit tertahan. Ehem, Naruto belum bisa mengontrol tenaga robotnya.

"Argh! Bisakah kh-kau…tenagamu…" kata Sasuke putus-putus. Merasakan sensasi sakit luar biasa yang bertambah di lengannya. "Kontrol tenagamu!" katanya cepat-cepat sebelum kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa berteriak dan bersuara aneh seperti itu, Sa-su-ke?"

Bodoh atau polos? Entah. Bukankah Profesor yang memasang program belajar? Jadi yang bodoh itu Naruto atau Sasuke? Pokoknya, Sasuke harus jauh lebih bersabar dari sebelumnya. Bersabar, bersabar dan bersabar layaknya menjadi ayah yang baik.

"Sesorang berteriak bisa karena kaget atau pun sakit." Sasuke sedikit tercekat menahan sakit. Dalam kesakitannya dia mulai berfikir untuk memasang program kamus kata.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke menengadah. Menatap mata biru safir kosong milik Naruto. Onyx dingin dan biru safir kosong bertemu pandang. Ada bayangan biru safir dalam gelapnya onxy. Tetapi dalam biru safir yang berkilat cahaya tidak ada bayangan apa pun meski jelas di hadapannya ada objek yang harus dipantulkan bayangannya. Mata seindah ini pun ada kekurangnnya. Dia nampak buta.

"Diam saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto pun diam. Memandang jalanan yang dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang-orang yang sibuk sendiri. Beberapa orang yang melintas dihadapan mereka berbisik-bisik penuh curiga. Sejauh yang Sasuke tangkap dari pendengarannya yang cukup tajam, dia bisa mnyimpulkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Intinya sih Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang ada masalah.

"Heh, jangan mendinginkan ku seperti itu." Kata Sasuke

Naruto memutar kepalanya. "_Sumimasen_. _Watashi_-"

"Kau cepat belajar! Kau mengerti bahasa Jepang begitu cepat." Potong Sasuke sambil sedikit terkekeh palsu. Naruto memandanginya. Pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca Sasuke. Apa sih yang bisa dibaca dari muka lurus begitu? Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum simpul hanya karena penciptanya juga tersenyum. Perintah kedua dari sang pencipta semenjak dia lahir. Sebetulnya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus tersenyum. Toh dia hanya robot, hanya mengerti bahwa itu adalah perintah. Cukup.

.

.

"Profesor! Lihat baju baru ku!"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata kelelahan sambil terus menggosok gigi putihnya. Sudah hampir 2 bulan mereka berdua tinggal di Jepang. Sasuke menawarkan jasa Naruto sebagai bintang iklan di salah satu produk fashion lumayan terkenal. Ternyata fatal, dari situ tawaran iklan malah meningkat. Mulai dari produk mainan sampai makanan. Bahkan terkadang Naruto bisa membawa pulang beberapa produk yang dia bintangi. Seperti halnya sekarang, baju gothic cerah yang nuansa gelapnya tidak hilang. Sejujurnya Sasuke lelah harus terus tersenyum dan memuji. Untung dia telah memasang program kamus kata yang cukup meringankan pekerjaannya.

"Bahu mu bagus.." Sasuke berkomentar malas begitu melihat bayangan Naruto di cermin westafel.

"Ne? bahu?" Naruto menggulangi.

Sasuke berkumur-kumur dan segera melarat kata-katanya. "Maksudku, baju."

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Memberikan perasaan kaget tertentu pada Sasuke. Karena pelukan Naruto tiba-tiba terasa nyaman. Padahal, minggu lalu dia hampir meremukkan lengan Sasuke.

Ada yang terlupakan oleh Sasuke―sebab musabab Naruto memeluk. Hati Sasuke bergetar. Lupa bahwa Naruto hanya besi bergerak. Naruto berlaku demikian pun atas perintah Sasuke sendiri. Perintah yang kadang Sasuke lupakan…

Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke tempat yang indah di musim semi. Dimana bunga bermekaran dan bertebaran ditiup angin. Kelopak bunga dandelion menari-nari lembut seirama dengan angin yang membawanya terbang bebas. Membuat si Polos Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu mengikuti kelopak-kelopak tersebut. Hingga tanpa dia sadari, dia tiba di tempat bunga kertas berwarna kuning bermekaran. Seolah tak ada tanah, bunga-bunga tersebut menutupi seluruh dataran. Yang ada hanya kuning dan beberapa hijau. Cantik, secantik langit senja.

Agak jauh dari posisi Naruto, Sasuke malah berperasaan lain. Tak selamanya kebahagian memberikan rasa nyaman. Justru karena kebahagian, seseorang bisa merasa sakit, jauh lebih sakit ketimbang sakit yang di sebabkan kesedihan. Senyum Naruto yang nampak alami membuat Sasuke sulit mengungkiri bahwa Naruto hanya lah benda mati yang kebetulan bisa bergerak. Kenapa potongan-potongan besi itu bisa nampak tersenyum murni begitu? Gadis manusia normal saja belum tentu bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia kan robot. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke belum pernah memasukkan perintah tersenyum saat melihat benda cantik. Atau kah dia lupa? Lagi-lagi entah. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto hanya besi yang tidak dapat mencintai. Robot yang seharusnya tak diciptakan. Tujuan utama Sasuke tidak akan terselesaikan. Dirinya tidak cukup jenius untuk membuat sebuah robot merasakan cinta. Salah besar ketika dulu dia menyombongkan diri bahwa dia tak akan gagal. Beberapa tangkai bunga kuning dibawa pulang untuk ditanam di halaman rumah. Itung-itung hadiah untuk Naruto karena….karena apa? Tidak penting lah. Pokoknya hadiah.

.

Keajaiban kedua dalam hidup Uchiha Sasuke ; menghabiskan waktu bersama robot ciptaannya.

.

Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung tangan Naruto yang dingin. Terasa lembut dan mulus, tetapi ini hanya besi. Besi. Bukan kulit sungguhan., Sasuke memandangi bayangan Naruto di kaca westafel sebelum mata onyx berbalut kesedihan itu terpejam. Semoga pelukan Naruto tidak pernah terlepas. Ingin waktu ini berhenti dan Naruto tetap memeluknya.

.

**Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan itu masih bagian dari kesedihan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi sekarang, ku katakan demikian.**

_Baka Mania_

.

.

Hari ini Naruto mendapat _job _ringan. Sehingga dia pulang lebih awal―jam 2 sore. Seperti biasa seusai kerja, mereka berjalan berdua bak kekasih. Mereka melewati tempat-tempat manis―yang jauh lebih asri dari Jakarta―sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Terbesitlah sebuah pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto begitu melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat aneh menurutnya.

"Mereka berdua?" Naruto menunjuk sepasang remaja SMA yang sedang mengobrol malu-malu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok wajahnya semu merah? Kan gk panas."

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Untung mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. Setidaknya tidak ada orang yang mengerti.

"Tertawa, he?" Naruto sedikit mengerut dengan wajah polosnya.

"ada banyak kemungkinan kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu. Kemungkinan yang paling mungkin menurutku adalah pertama, si cowok sedang minta maaf karena dengan sengaja melihat dalaman rok si cewek. Kedua, mereka baru selesai berlari karena ketahuan melakukan tindakan mesum di depan umum. Ketiga, si cowok sedang menyatakan cinta kepada si cewek."

Naruto membuang muka dari profesornya. Memandang trotoar kosong yang dikotori dedaunan kering.

"Kenapa? Tidak mengerti?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Apakah Profesor akan memasukkan data tentang itu di program kamus kata ku?"

"Entah lah. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menampungnya."

"Kenapa? Apakah memoriku terlalu kecil?"

"bukan."

"lalu kenapa?"

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Karena memang bukan waktunya dan…"

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat mata onxy hitam professor muda ini sementara professor sendiri melihat kearah lain. Sasuke menciptakan Naruto dengan tujuan yang amat jelas. Kenapa sekarang dia malah ragu ketika Naruto meminta tujuan tersebut? Bukankah ini bisa memudahkan dalam menyelesaikan tujuan?

"Tidak pernah ada waktu." Gumam sang Profesor kurang jelas. Frekuensi suaranya bisa ditangkap Naruto. Tapi karena terlalu rendah dan vokalnya kurang jelas tetap saja tidak bisa dipahami, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya juga sih.

.

Di suatu senja yang damai, sebuah taman hendak kosong tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada anak TK yang bermain atau orang dewasa yang jalan-jalan menikmati angin sore . Terkecuali untuk pasangan yang satu ini. Pasangan yang orang lain kira adalah pasangan kekasih. Prasangka yang membuat Profesor Uchiha Sasuke merasa sakit hati. Bukan sakit hati karena disangka pacaran dengan robot, justru sakit hati karena Naruto adalah robot.

"Apakah professor akan memberikan perintah yang ada hubungannya dengan 'suka' ?" Tanya Naruto yang was-was ketika melontarkan pertanyaannya. Takut diberi perintah yang tidak dia mengerti. Misalnya yang menyangkut 'suka'.

"Aku tidak akan memberi perintah yang tidak bisa kau terjemahkan."

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menerjemahkannya?"

"tidak."

Naruto membuang pandangannya. Merekam _sun set _di tengah kota. Beberapa kali dia mengambil gambar matahari oranye tersebut tanpa tahu apa maksudnya. Mungkin bisa berguna suatu hari nanti.

"Tidak tahu" tiba-tiba profesor menambahkan.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan untuk…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Program belajarnya telah menangkap raut muka Sasuke. Raut muka yang baru tadi siang dipelajari. Ini artinya Profesor tidak mau ditanya.

Sedangkan pada waktu bersamaan, Sasuke menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto mampu memuat 'itu'. Walau pun dia adalah robot. Kemudian terbesit sebuah pikiran lain ketika putus asa menghampirinya ; dua keajaiban telah terjadi dalam hidupnya, kenapa tidak untuk keajaiban ketiga? Apakah program belajar Naruto bisa memahami arti 'suka' yang bukan sekedar kata? Dia 100% robot… benda mati dari besi… bila pun punya hati, hatinya akan selalu dingin.

Mulailah tekad Sasuke sejak saat itu untuk kembali merintis ke tujuan semula, mengajari Naruto tentang 'perasaan'. Meski keraguan besar melekat di hati Sang Profesor.

Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Sasuke selalu mengajari Naruto. Entah itu pada pagi hari…

"Hoaaammmmhh~~…"

"_Ohayou_, Profesor!"

"_Oha_-hhhoaaaammhh…"

"Mandi?"

Sasuke kembali meringkuk dalam buntalan selimut tebalnya. "yang begini namanya malas." Gumamnya dengan suara serak bak orang bangun tidur.

Entah itu pada waktu memasak…

"Jangan terlalu banyak bawang."

"Profesor tidak perlu mengingatkan berkali-kali. Aku sudah menyimpannya di bagian tentang Profesor."

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang pisau?"

"Benda tajam yang mampu memotong dan mengiris"

"Juga melukai" Sasuke menambahkan. "seperti…" Sasuke melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau yang sedang dipegang Naruto. Seketika cairan merah kental segar mengalir keluar dan menetesi nampan. "Jika kulit terluka, cairan merah akan keluar dan begini lah rasanya sakit."

"Ne? darah maksud professor?"

Sasuke mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Berharap Naruto mengerti dari sakit, bukan sekedar pengertian kata.

"bila kau tidak bisa menahan sakit, maka cairan bening di sudut matamu akan keluar. Seperti air, namun bukan air biasa…" Sasuke menjelaskan lagi. Tetapi Naruto tetap terlihat tidak mengerti. Dia hanya merekam apa yang dikatakan Sasuke lalu menyamakannya dengan yang ada di kamus kata.

Nyatanya robot hanya memahami sekedar dari kata.

"Kau paham maksud cinta?"

"**Cinta**, sedang mencari, mohon tunggu sebentar…

Kolom huruf C bahasa Indonesia untuk Cinta, dalam bahasa lain : _ai, amore, bogoh_,_ lieben_,_ love_, _saranghae:_ menurut kamus besar bahasa Indones-"

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan!" Sasuke memotong. Naruto memang mengerti semua perasaan. Dia tahu seluruh definisinya termasuk dalam bahasa lain. Tetapi hanya sebatas kalimat. Tidak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya. Sasuke salah. Sehebat apapun program belajar yang dia ciptakan, tak akan mampu membuat robot merasakan perasaan. Tidak mungkin. Bahkan jantung mereka dari besi dingin.

"Kenapa, Profesor? Apakah ada yang salah dengan sistemku?"

"Hn," Sasuke membasuh tangannya di tempat cuci piring. Naruto masih menanti-nanti kalimat seterusnya dari Sasuke karena 'hn' Sasuke itu bisa berarti banyak. "Aku sedang membuat system yang akan membuatmu mengerti tentang cinta."

"_Sou desu ne_?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Tentu saja tidak mungkin, kan?

Kadang Sasuke merasa bodoh. Untuk apa dia menciptakan dan mengajari robot tentang perasaan dan membuatkan systemnya? Toh, sampai kapanpun yang bisa mereka mengerti hanyalah sebatas kalimat. Tidak benar-benar memahami. Kenapa hatinya berkeinginan kuat agar Naruto dapat mengerti apa itu perasaan? Mustahil. Memang sih 2 keajaiban telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk yang satu ini sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Dia bukan Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Umur pun dimakan waktu. Sasuke meninggal dunia dengan status warga negara Jepang. Hidup sendiri dan hanya ditemani robot sampai akhir hayatnya, itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Seluruh hidupnya dia gunakan untuk membuat system khusus yang Naruto tak boleh membukanya dalam rangka penyelesaian tujuan. Dia mati dalam keadaan terbelenggu tugas.

Siapa yang menjaga Naruto? Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Malahan Naruto yang menjaga Sasuke. Mengingat Sang Profesor jenius tidak memiliki kerabat atau keluarga. _Fansgirl _mungkin iya. Tetapi mereka selalu menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah istri Sasuke. Istri yang tidak bertambah tua.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Meninggalkan Profesor? Lalu dia akan pergi kemana? Naruto adalah robot ciptaan Sasuke dengan program belajar. Bisa dikatakan Naruto memiliki kesetian kepada majikan karena sebuah ikatan yang diprogram dalam sistemnya. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi pada Profesor. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan professor yang diam tak berbicara dan tak bernafas seperti ini, atau kata lainnya mati. Sasuke pernah menjelaskan sebelumnya.

Lewat mata biru safir, dia memandangi Sasuke yang sudah mengeras di atas ranjang. Tidak ada perintah untuk menguburkan jasad Sasuke. Dan lagi, Naruto belum pernah mendapat pelajaran seperti ini. Sebelum wafat, Sasuke sendiri tidak memberi perintah terakhir yang menentukan hidup Naruto berikutnya.

Musim demi musim berlalu. Setiap hari Naruto melakukan rutinitas yang nyaris sama ; memandangi Sasuke, kadang-kadang berkeliling rumah untuk mengingat kembali seluruh rangkaian kisah bersama Profesor , merawat kebun bunga―hal yang sama seperti ketika Profesor masih hidup, mengecek system pada dirinya, membersihkan diri, mengedit foto dan lain-lain di computer Profesor, pada waktu tengah hari dia akan menaiki atap yang mulai rapuh untuk mengisi baterai, setelah itu kembali ke sisi tengkorak professor. Sampai beberapa ratus tahun pun berlalu. Dia ditinggal sendiri selama itu. Tidak ada orang yang menemukannya di rumah tua kosong ini. Memang sih rumahnya agak tersembunyi. Karena Sasuke menghindar dari incaran _fansgirl_.

Beberapa serangga tanah menggerayangi tulang belulang berlumut dihadapannya. Jas lab yang dulu putih cemerlang, kini kusam penuh lubang dimakan serangga dan lusuh dimakan waktu sama seperti rambut (wig) Naruto yang warna kuningnya memudar dan kotor. Apa yang ditunggu Naruto sebenarnya? Tidak tahu. Tidak ada perintah. Walaupun ada, Naruto tidak bisa mematuhinya karena dia hanya bisa menerima perintah dari suara Sasuke, sang Profesor penciptanya.

Terdengar mustahil kah robot bisa bertahan selama lebih dari seratus tahun? Ya, sangat terdengar mustahil. Karena tak ada yang abadi di dunia, kecuali satu hal…

Cinta yang tulus.

"Profesor, kapan Profesor berhenti mati? Aku bosan sendirian selama…." Naruto tertegun. CPU nya sedang menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan. Terdengar derit di kepalanya. Mesinnya sudah sangat amat tua

**Beep! **_'failed_'. CPU Naruto tidak berhasil menemukan data yang diinginkan. Kalender yang ia miliki sudah tak berguna lagi. Mungkin saking lamanya.

"Apakah Profesor tidak cemas dengan daging-daging Profesor yang dimakan mereka? Nanti professor harus makan banyak lho…

professor?

Bisakah kau berbicara padaku? Bisakah kau mendengarku?"

**Gelap…gelap….semua yang ku lihat hanya hitam. Aku sendirian di sini, di ruangan hitam menakutkan. Tidak ada yang bisa ku temukan selain warna hitam. Ataukah…mataku tak terbuka?**

Aku, sebuah robot yang diciptakan oleh _lonely scientist_. Untuk mengatakan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, sebut saja lah "_Kiseki _(keajaiban)". Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat diciptakan dari Profesor hebat seperti Sasuke, yaitu "_kokoro_ (hati)"―jika pun bisa, hanyalah sebuah program. Beberapa ratus tahun berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku robot dari keajaiban. Aku masih menyimpan baik-baik seluruh rekaman yang berisi kebersamaan ku dengan Profesor. Kadang aku membukanya satu-persatu. Ya, seperti menonton tv. Itu hanya kegiatan yang ku lakukan dari pada hanya duduk diam. Hingga suatu hari ku buka salah satu rekaman ketika aku menyuguhkan secangkir kopi pahit kepada Profesor yang terlihat jenuh di depan computer. Aku heran, kenapa dia masih ngotot bekerja jika yang dilakukannya adalah membosankan? Mkasudku, tujuannya itu kurang jelas. Jadi, semua yang dilakukannya bisa berkahir sia-sia kan?

Aku tidak tahu apa soal proyek yang dikerjakan Profesor. Karena Profesor mengrahasiakannya. Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran ingin tahu. Ah! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku baru penasaran setelah Profesor meninggal? Sepertinya program belajarku harus diinstall ulang.

Aku ingat Profesor pernah bilang, dia sedang membuat system khusus untukku. Entah apa itu, tetapi dia terus mengetik dan mengetik sampai akhir hayatnya. Ingin sekali aku menyalakan computer Profesor sekarang dan mencari tahu apa system itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Ada perintah…

"Jangan pernah membuka system ini. Ini mungkin terlalu banyak untukmu…."

Itu perintah kan? Dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Tunggu… CPU ku sedang berfikir. Ada getaran dan bunyi bising tak nyaman yang ku timbulkan selama berfikir. Ah…sudah tua memang mesinku ini. Kalau tidak salah Profesor pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin penting… beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata―memaksimalkan kerja CPU. Dan…itu dia!

Kalimat Profesor di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 72 :

"…Ada perintah yang harus kau patuhi, dan ada perintah yang memang harus kau langgar…"

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Profesor tidak memberikanku data yang cukup. Atau kah…perintah itu…aku harus membuka system yang Profesor buat? Tapi dari mana aku tahu bahwa itu adalah perintah yang harus dilanggar? Kepala ku berputar pelan-pelan menghadap Profesor. Engsel ku berderit karena sudah mulai berkarat dimakan waktu. Berharap dengan pandangan ini Profesor bangkit dan menjelaskan semua pertanyan-pertanyaanku. Harapan yang setiap hari ku tunggu agar menjadi kenyataan. Namun, professor tak kunjung bangun. Sebagian CPU ku memerintah untuk melanggar sebagiannya lagi berkata sebaliknya.

Dengan tekad, ku langgar perintah tersebut. Masih ragu-ragu, aku menyalakan computer Profesor yang setiap hari ku rawat dan ku pastikan tidak rusak dimakan waktu atau hewan-hewan kecil pengganggu yang hidup di rumah ini.

Setelah computer Profesor menyala, aku mengacak-ngacak seluruh tempat penyimpanan yang sekiranya digunakan Profesor. Ku temukan sebuah file bernama 'Heart Sytem'. Aku ragu-ragu saat hendak membukanya. Boleh kah ku langgar perintahnya? Tapi bukankah…

**Click…**

Terbuka. Keluarlah tampilan dialog perintah. Aku memasukkan salah satu telunjuk ke lubang USB sesuai degan perintah kotak dialog yang keluar. Beberapa data ku transfer. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Kelebatan demi kelebatan file bermunculan. Ada kata-kata dan gambar.

**Biiiiiiiip…**

Muncul kotak dialog yang meminta _password_. Apakah passwordnya? Memangnya apa lagi? Tentu saja T12/II/CXV6 atau 2 saja. setelah ku masukkan, ternyata ditolak. Oh, aku lupa. Professor menyuruhku untuk mengganti _password_nya kan? Arght, aku jadi lemot gara-gara jarang _memback-up _data. Lalu apa _password_ barunya?

Nama file ini Heart Sytem. Mungkin kah…?

'**KOKORO KISEKI**'

_Password_ diterima. Secara otomatis peng_install_an bekerja. Beberapa data keluar masuk ke CPU ku. Sekarang, permulaan bergerak. Percepatan keajaiban. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh begitu melihat layar monitor beberapa lama. Ku cabut telunjuk ini pelan-pelan. Tetapi sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ku rasakan tidak juga berhenti. CPU ku berderit dan memanas ketika aku melihat gambar Profesor dengan seorang gadis yang entah siapa itu. Aku memaksimalkan kerja kipas angin. Tetapi rasa panas ini tidak hilang. Bahkan tanpa ku sadari tanganku mengepal. Ada apakah? Beberapa gambar berlalu, aku menangkap gelombang suara dari _speaker. _Frekuensi yang lemah sama seperti suara Profesor bila _mood_nya jelek. Ku otak atik kedua _speaker _mini di dekat layar monitor. Terdengar lah suara yang tak seberapa bagus. Tetapi cukup jelas untuk didengar. Ini, suara video… video ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Professor memberi ku bungkusan kuning berbunga-bunga. Terdengar suara tawa dan lantunan kata 'arigatou'. Aku ingat hari itu… hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Professor menceritakn sebuah kisah gadis manusia. Kemudian dia membawa ku ke bukit. Memberikan ku pelajaran berharga tentang kehidupan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin ku rasakan di pipi. Mengalir lembut. Apakah ini? Keluar sesuatu dari sudut mataku… air bening…apa ini? Kenapa tidak berhenti juga? Ada apa? Apakah aku rusak?

Beberapa gambar ku lihat dan membaca setiap kalimat yang tertera. Aku yakin itu adalah kata-kata Profesor. Tentu aku masih ingat. Dalam kalimat-kalimat itu tidak ada yang menjelaskan gejalaku ini. Aku kenapa sih? Kenapa mengeluarkan air dari sudut mata? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak…sakit. Apakah kipas pendingin ku rusak?

Rasanya ada guncangan dalam diriku. Aku merasakan Sesuatu yang berdetak aneh di sekitar dada. Apa semua ini, Profesor? Bisa kau jelaskan? Ku pandang Profesor yang berbaring setengah melapuk. Tak bisa ku lihat ekspresi apa yang dia keluarkan. Semuanya terlihat mati. Tengkorak saja.

Lalu ada banyak foto-fotoku. Foto yang diambil oleh Profesor tanpa ku sadari. Perlahan-lahan ku usap lembut layar monitor seolah menyentuh refleksi ku sendiri. Samar-samar ku alihkan pandangan ke _frame _foto di sebelahnya. Nampak sedikit jelas wajahku di sana. Basah…penuh air… air mata… dan…akhirnya aku mengerti… ini namanya menangis…robot bisa menangis? Bukankah Profesor bilang aku tidak bisa menangis? Lalu kenapa air ini keluar? Ataukah sebenarnya Profesor sengaja membuat ini dan merahasiakannya dari ku? Apakah dia tahu suatu saat nanti hal ini akan terjadi? Dan memang terjadi… Apakah ini yang dia harapkan? Apakah ini rencananya? Apakah ini proyek yang dia buat sampai mati?

Begitu banyak kenanganku bersama Profesor yang berkelebatan di layar monitor. Ada begitu banyak gambar-gambar yang menunjukan perasaan. Dan aku megerti… aku mengerti karena aku merasakan sensasi aneh yang sebetulnya tak ku mengerti… Lantas, kenapa aku mengerti bila aku tidak mengerti dengan sensasi ini? Mungkin ini lah yang dikatakan professor sebelumnya… perasaan bukan sekedar kata. Perasaan sulit diungkapkan dengan kata.

Heart System luar biasa. Sekarang aku tau bagaimana merasa senang. Aku tahu bagaimana merasa sedih. Hati luar biasa yang tak dapat ku jelaskan. Bagaimana ini bisa menyentuh ku? Aku yang tak punya hati. Tidak untuk sekarang, _Heart System _memberiku hati….

Aku benar-benar mengerti alasan aku dilahirkan (diciptakan). Sendiri mungkin sedih. Namun, setelah semua waktu yang ku lalui bersama Profesor…Ya, waktu itu, hari-hari yang ku lewatkan bersama Profesor… dalam tubuhku ini… sekarang '_Kokoro_' hidup dan membanjir.

Aku bisa mengatakan kepada dunia nyata… ini ku persembahkan untukmu, Profesor.

Terimakasih…

Terimakasih…

Atas pemberian kelahiran ke dunia ini.

Terimakasih…untuk hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan.

Terimakasih…

Aku akan bernyanyi selamanya. Ini keajaiban yang luar biasa. Kau membuat serangkaian besi ini mengerti arti hidup dengan perasaan. Aku memang bukan manusia, tetapi kau sanggup membuatku merasa seolah manusia.

Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Profesor…

Karena aku mengerti dengan apa perasaanmu selama kau hidup

.

.

Ini kejaiban sebenarnya. Sebuah Robot yang mendapatkan 'Kokoro' tetap bekerja. Bernyanyi mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya. Tetapi keajaiban terakhir hanyalah ingatan. Dia tak sanggup menahan Kokoro yang terlalu besar. Terjadi korsleting pada mesin yang akhirnya membuat dia tak mampu bergerak kembali. Bagaimana pun juga, di memori terakhirnya, wajahnya masih terisi penuh oleh senyuman dan Naruto terlihat, benar-benar terlihat, seperti seorang malaikat.

Angin berhembus pilu membawa kelopak bunga musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak tersebut mengalir lembut seolah dipanggil. Jatuh pada tumpukan kelopak bunga yang menimbun sebuah robot. Cahaya matahari menembus langit-langit yang tak lagi berfungsi sebagai langit-langit. Menghangatkan sebagian potongan-potongan besi yang tertutupi kelopak bunga.

Tinggalah rumah tua yang tak seberapa kokoh. Tetapi cukup kokoh untuk menyimpan seluruh memori manis. Saksi bisu dari pasangan Profesor-robot atau harus kah dikatakan ayah-anak? Kebun bunga yang didominasi oleh bunga berwarna kuning ini berkembang cepat, nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian rumah. Seolah mengkunci sesuatu yang amat berharga didalamnya. Akankah suatu hari nanti mereka ditemukan dan kisah sedih mereka terungkap? Mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa robot memiliki sisi yang lembut berkat _Lonely Scietist_

.

.

.

"Arigatou…otou…san…"

.

.

.

Huaaaahahahhay sato lagi penpik angst XDDDDD aku nyadar lah ini kurang angst==' oneshoot pertama niiii 8DDDD

Pengakuan : inti dari kisah ini sama seperti inti kisah yang terkandung dalam lagu KOKORO KISEKI by Vocaloid-Kagamine Rin.

ngaku aja deh kalo aku emang pakir ripyu. Ah secara tanpa ripyu aku belum tentu bisa maju. Mau ngeplem, ngritik abis-abisan ampe keyboard ato keypad ancur, silahkan! diterima semua kritik yang asem, kecut, asin, pedes, yang manis apa lagi… ya pasti lah!

Yosh! Sapa yang mau ripyu?

Ada yang mau ngusul sekuel? *apa tu sekuel? Sebenernya gue gk tw arti sekuel paan O.o*


End file.
